Rain
by Ceolsige
Summary: FE7 . With the rainfall comes fond memories for Rath. RathWil oneshot, extreme fluff ahead!


Rath stared out the open tent flap, and into the pouring rain.

The night sky was covered in dark clouds, obscuring the twinkling stars and the bright moon. A cool breeze blew through the air, causing the nearby trees to tremble and whisper. The rain fell in large, heavy droplets, beating upon the tent canvas, creating a steady, lulling rhythm. Every now and again, the full, glowing orb would shine through the heavy clouds, causing the falling droplets to shine silver for a brief moment, then disappear again into the calm darkness. There were no claps of thunder, no blinding flashes of lightning. Everything was peaceful.

Peace, Rath found, was a rare thing in this army. He treasured the few moments he could find between the shouting, yelling, accusing, fighting and seemingly never-ending talking.

It had been raining for days. It was impossible to move on in such a constant downpour. At first, a few of his comrades would go out and try to train or hunt, but they would always come back cold and miserable. By the third day, everyone had decided it was best to just stay in their tent, and wait for the rain to let up.

Rath didn't mind the rain. In fact, he'd always liked it quite a lot. There was something calming about, something that soothed him and made him forget any worries he might've had.

After he had joined Lady Lyndis' company, however, the thoughts he had that went along with the rain changed.

Something stirred on the bedroll next to his, then. Rath turned and watched his tent mate toss in his sleep, searching unconsciously for a comfortable position. When he stopped moving, there was a small, characteristic smile placed upon his lips.

Wil. He had been the person to change his thoughts.

Rath stared back out at the water that fell from the sky like teardrops. There were so many things about the rain that reminded him of Wil. So many things had happened to make his mind shift to the image of the smiling archer. None of them ever made Rath think less of the rain, though.

He was so different from anyone else Rath had ever met. Wandering since the age of four forced him to come into contact with a lot of different people. Some people weren't the most likable, others were more tolerable. But no one, no one had ever been like Wil.

He remembered the first time he saw him.

The younger archer had run up to him, trying to keep up with his horse, sweating glistening on his brow, and that ever-present smile plastered on his face.

"_Hi! I'm Wil! Lyn told me your name is Rath, is that right? I just wanted to tell you how awesome that was in that battle back there! You saved Lyn before I even knew what was going on! You're a really good shot, a lot better than I am, and you were riding your horse at the time, too! Oh, did I mention? I'm an archer, too! Hey, do you think you could give me a few tips sometime? I really want to get better…"_

At first, Rath found him immensely annoying. He was always right next to him, and always talking. But after a while, Rath took an interest in him. He was so quick to put himself down, so quick to doubt himself, and yet he was always smiling. Always happy.

He remembered the time when the tactician decided to 'organize' tents.

"_Hey Rath! Um, Mark decided to assign everyone tent mates so that he could keep track of us a little more easily, you know? All the girls are staying together since they're… well, all girls, except for Ninian, she's staying with Nils, 'cuz they're brother and sister. Kent and Sain are together, Erk and Lucius, Wallace and Dorcas… and you and me! Because we're both archers! Isn't that so cool? Now we get to spend more time together!"_

Not but a week later, it had started raining.

It was a heavy, cold rain, and it had come upon them quite suddenly. They had to find the driest spot as quick as they could, and set up camp in the pouring rain. Rath listened to Wil chatter about how much he hated the rain as they tried desperately to dry themselves off.

That night, Rath had awoke at the feeling of something warm pressing against him. It had been Wil. The archer stared up at him with innocent, chocolate brown eyes, and the faintest tinge of pink of his cheeks.

Rath had felt his stomach flutter then. With all he'd been through in life, it took a lot to make him nervous, and yet Wil had made him feel that way just by coming close.

"_Oh! Rath, I'm so sorry I woke you up! It's just so cold out, and I'm still a little wet from earlier… I really am sorry, this is probably really awkward, isn't it? Hahaha… I really wish we brought more blankets… But I'll be okay if you're uncomfortable like this or something…"_

Rath wasn't sure why, but he decided he liked being close to Wil. There was something comforting about his presence, almost a welcoming feeling. That was something Rath had always wanted, but never had. That is, until now.

"… _You can stay if you want."_

"_Really! Thanks Rath, that's so nice of you! I promise I won't ask anything else of you for a long time! I'm a lot warmer now, thanks a lot!"_

Despite what he had said, Wil shivered, and tried to press himself closer to Rath. In an almost instinctive response, the nomad wrapped an arm around the archer. Wil looked up at him, shocked and surprised, and a darker shade of pink spreading across his face.

"_R-Rath..! What are you…"_

"… _Is that better?"_

"_W... What…?"_

"_Are you warmer?"_

"_But… Aren't you… I mean… Yes! I am. Thanks again, Rath…"_

Rath hadn't slept that well in a long time.

But all good things must come to an end. It was only after they had reached Caelin and Rath had left that he suddenly realized he missed that constant chatter. He missed the sound of that voice, that broad smile, that laughter, that energy, that presence. He missed Wil.

He hardly knew what to think when he met him again, a year later. The moment Wil saw him, he had run up to him and given him a hug. Rath had froze and stared down at the younger man incredulously. He could hardly remember the last time he ever felt the embrace of another. Not only that, but Wil was genuinely happy to see him. Ecstatic, even. He wouldn't stop talking to him, asking him things, telling him things, smiling, and laughing.

"_I'm so glad you're here, Rath! Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"_

They were with a much larger company now, of course, and Wil had a lot more people to talk to. He was always all over the place, chatting happily with both those who wanted to talk, and those who didn't. Rath had to admit he felt a small tug of jealousy every time he saw Wil talking to someone else. And he felt that strange flutter in his stomach when the cheery archer chose him to talk to out of everyone else.

It was only a few weeks ago when the majority of the army was sitting around the camp fires, and droplets began to fall from the sky.

It was just a light sprinkle at first, but it progressed until it was getting too wet for comfort. Most returned to their tents in favor of staying dry, but Rath wasn't really affected much by it. He had stood, his eyes closed and his face lifted towards the sky, letting the rain fall upon him, until he heard someone shout his name.

He had turned and opened his eyes just in time to see Wil grab his hands and twirled around him happily, laughing.

"_Isn't this great, Rath? I love the rain!"_

"… _I thought you hated it."_

"_What? Oh, well, I used to! But I don't anymore!"_

Wil's boundless energy combined with rainfall exhilarated Rath. He laughed out loud along with his younger companion and even accepted the challenge of racing back to their tent.

"_Rath, I can't believe you're laughing! You never laugh! Are you okay? You're not like, sick or something, are you? Well, even if you are, I guess it's a good thing! You look so happy! But we're both soaking wet now, aren't we? Hahaha… I guess that's what we get for playing in the rain! I think it was worth it, though! Don't you, Rath?"_

Rath reached his hand out of the open flap of the tent and felt the raindrops beat upon his palm. A small smile surfaced at the familiar feeling of it. Rath knew the rain reminded him of his friend, but he was never really sure why those memories made him feel so happy. It wasn't even happiness he felt, really. Sure, those thoughts were pleasant ones, but there was something deeper than just happiness there. Rath wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, though.

"Hey, Rath?" came the voice of his tent mate. Before Rath could turn around, he felt Wil place his chin on Rath's shoulder.

"… What is it?"

"Oh, um… Well, nothing, really…" Wil said in a soft voice, the sound right next to Rath's ear. "Well, actually… I was kind of wondering if you'd mind closing the tent flap? I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay, I just thought it was a little cold in here…"

Without a word, Rath reached over and untied the knot the kept the flap open, letting it fall into place. The nomad then tied it to the other flap, securing it in its place.

"Thanks, Rath! You're always so nice."

Rath turned, and as Wil felt the movement, he backed away to give him some room. The nomad saw Wil grinning at him, his blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"Don't you think it's cold? Maybe it's just me, I think I get cold too easily. I guess I'm just used to warmer weather, you know? And I mean, if just some rain can make me cold, then just imagine what snow does to me! I'm so glad I don't live in some place like Ilia. I really don't get why anyone would want to live there by choice…"

Wil shuddered and pulled his blanket around him tighter, but he was still grinning.

A soft smile made its way onto Rath's features once more, as the nomad leaned towards Wil and wrapped his arms around him. The archer pressed back against him, clearly thankful for the added warmth, and sighed happily.

A long stretch of silence ensued between the two, with the exception of the beating of rain upon their tent. It was a comfortable silence, the two sharing a mutual contentment at the other's warmth and presence. But after a while, Rath felt Wil shift, and take in a deep breath.

"Hey, um… Rath… I just wanted to ask you… Um…" Wil started, uncertainly. "Well… it's just that… You always act so differently around me and, I mean, sometimes you even laugh and stuff like that… And I sort of noticed that you don't do that around anybody else. I mean… I hope this doesn't sound really crazy, and I hope you won't be mad at me for asking, but… Rath… do you love me?"

Rath pulled away from Wil enough to look his friend in the face. Wil was blushing and trying desperately to avoid his stare.

Had Wil really just asked him that? And more importantly… did he?

Rath had never really thought upon that possibility. He had just come to terms with the fact that he liked being around Wil, and he liked being close to Wil, but being _in love _with Wil had never crossed his mind.

Now that he thought about it, though…

Wil had to be the best thing to ever happen to him. He always put Rath in good spirits, though most couldn't tell. Wil could make him smile, and make him laugh. He could make him feel happy. Sure, he could be a little airheaded at times, but he was dedicated and determined. And, not to mention, he was terribly adorable…

Rath gently stroked the side of Wil's face, and brushed back his bangs. Wil stared up into the nomad's eyes, his face reddening.

"… Yes," Rath said, finally. "I love you."

After a moment of silence, a smile spread across Wil's face.

"Really?"

Rath nodded.

Wil leaned into Rath again, snuggling as close to the older man as possible.

"Good. I was afraid for a second that you were going to say no." He laughed lightly.

Rath found himself smiling as well as he playfully pushed the archer down, onto his bedroll. Wil grinned up at him expectantly.

"You know, I bet we'll be stuck in here all day tomorrow, too…"

Rath moved so that he was lying next to Wil, and he gently ran his hand through the other's hair.

"Probably," Rath agreed.

"I bet I can think of something to do to pass the time."

Rath laughed under his breath and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against Wil's. He slid his arms around the archer, who linked his arms around Rath's neck in response. They broke the kiss, and Wil huddled closer to Rath.

"Oh, and Rath?"

"… What?"

"I love you too!"

Rath smiled. Yes, he definitely had fond thoughts that went with the rain.

* * *

A/N: I just wrote this to give my brain a little break from concentrating on my other fic, **Home**, right now. Fluff is so much fun, especially when it's RathWil. I've been listening to too many sappy songs lately :D I love this couple way too much for it to be healthy. 

The only happy memory I have that goes with the rain is that it was raining (like, torrential downpour raining) when I first got my bow :D Yep, my dad had to yell at me to come in out of the rain before I like… died or something. Archery is both fun and dangerous!And that's the best kind of entertainment! Random little fact there that I'm sure no one cares about :D

I'm already about a thousand or so words into the next chapter of Home, so that will be here sometime within the next week hopefully, so no one throw rotten fruit at me, okay? Please?

Oh, and, um, reviews are muchly appreciated. :D and thank you for reading!


End file.
